A Run Downtown
by Insert-Smiley-Face
Summary: Sonic's bored and everyone's busy, but on a plain old run downtown, he happens to meet his not-so-secret admirer, Amy. What is he to do, and why does she seem so depressed? T to be safe. SonAmy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey everyone

**Hey, hey everyone!! Yes, I am alive, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated 'Enough?' in so long, I've been pretty busy, and I have a pretty nasty case of writers block. Already. :( Anyway, I promise to update it soon-ish.**

**Anyway, here's a little SonAmy story that randomly came into my head while listening to the 'Team Rose' theme song. It's cute! :P Anyway, I haven't decided how long it's going to be, I guess it's just however long it takes to come out of my brain.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. What a shame. I love Sonic the Hedgehog. Ooh, that reminds me; I got Sonic Adventure DX on PC the other day!! I'm so happy!! I've already finished it!! XD**

**Key:**

-Normal

-_Thinking_

_-_"Taking"

-'Quotations'

-_**Inner Sonic**_

**-Author notes**

**Anyways, here we go!!**

- - -

A Run Downtown

By –Insert-Smiley-Face-

Oh, what a beautiful day it was in Station Square. A nice, bright, sunny day, you know? The kind where it seems like all your wishes will come true. Yeah, that's the kind of day it was.

On this lovely day, we find everyone's favourite hedgehog with nothing to do. _Gasp! _That's right. The great Sonic the Hedgehog was bored.

He sighed. _There really is nothing to do today. Everyone is busy._

Yes, it was true. Though it was common to find the young orange fox with Sonic, he was nowhere to be seen today. Of course, you could guess where he was without much thought. Still wondering? Miles, or more commonly referred to as 'Tails', was indeed, in his workshop.

Now, Tails wasn't this 'everyone' all by himself, there was also a red echidna, Knuckles. Where was he? Well of course, he was guarding the Master Emerald. No surprise there.

Poor Sonic, he couldn't even find anyone else. Rouge was probably off on one of her 'jewel' adventures, or annoying Knuckles. Cream was most likely to be playing in the flowers somewhere, with her chao, Cheese. Big, well, did he even really want to spend time with that giant cat? Of course, we can't forget Shadow, he would definitely be sulking in a dark corner somewhere. Not that Sonic even cared.

_Argg. Why is there nothing to do? Maybe I should go for a run… for the twenty-seventh time today… _So Sonic got up from his couch in which he had been lounging, and went for a run.

He sighed again, _I don't know why I'm even considering this, but maybe I should talk to Amy… Nah, what am I thinking? Boredom must be really getting to me._

Sonic slowed his pace to about 30mph, so he could waste time, and admire the scenery… buildings and roads. _Gorgeous, _he thought sarcastically.

Sonic took an unexpected turn at Muddy Ave. _Sounds charming… _he thought bitterly.

Following the path, Sonic came across a worn out, grassy plain. "This looks interesting" he said, to no one in particular.

He slowed his pace even more, and walked over to the field. _Nice little place, really. _He thought.

He took a good look around. _Why have I never noticed this before? _

_**Maybe it's because you've never been here before, idiot.**_

_What the?_

_**I'm your 'inner you'.**_

_Oh, well leave me alone. I remember you, you're nasty, you are._

_**You know, you're just calling yourself 'nasty' when you say that.**_

_Shut up, and leave me alone._

_**Fine, I'm out of here, but don't come looking for me anytime soon.**_

_Don't worry, I won't._

Then there was silence in Sonic's mind.

Sonic sighed, yet again and sat on the grassy field.

Just then, as if carried by the wind, Sonic heard a very familiar voice.

"Thankyou, Mrs Smith, that was a wonderful little chat, but I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to, I'll see you next week sometime." Sonic recognised this as the voice of his not-so-secret admirer, the little rose herself.

"Oh anytime Amy dear, I also enjoyed your stay, and I'm sad to see you go, but you'll always be welcome in my home, don't you worry about that!" This voice however, was nothing more than a stranger to Sonic. Sure, everyone knew him, but he didn't necessarily know them.

"Thankyou again, ma'am"

"Not a problem sweetheart, I hope that special little guy sees you soon!"

Sonic then became curious, he stood up, and sped to the voices top speed, stopping behind a rather large tree.

Amy sighed with a frown, "Somehow, I just don't think it's going to happen" she mumbled gloomily.

"Don't let it get you down hun, well, I suppose I'll see you soon," said 'Mrs Smith' cheerfully.

"Okay, I can't wait!" Amy said on a brighter note, but still a hint of sadness detectable in her voice.

_I hope I didn't make her feel like that, sure I don't really like her in _that_ way, but I didn't mean to make her feel so… rejected… _Sonic hated the guilt he felt. _Maybe since I have nothing to do, I should talk to her._

_**She said she had things to do, idiot. With the mood she's in, she won't want to see you anyway.**_

_But she always wants to see me, I thought I told you to go away, anyway._

_**Well, I'm kind of stuck inside you if you didn't realise. I can't really go anywhere.**_

_I don't care, just stop bothering me, I'm going to talk to her, and I don't want you getting in the way._

_**Fine, do whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_Whatever, just go._

With that, inner Sonic was gone.

Sonic looked to where Any was standing, only to realise she had already started walking away. Luckily, she wasn't far, so Sonic didn't need to search for her.

"Umm, hey Amy" Sonic quietly said.

She spun around suddenly, "Sonic, wow! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"… No hug today?" he asked slyly.

She didn't look amused, in fact, she looked utterly depressed.

"Sorry Sonic, I'm on a tight schedule." With that, she began to walk away again, but Sonic wanted to talk to her, so he ran in front of her and caught her shoulders with his hands.

"Amy what's wrong? You look terrible." He stated, not taking into account what he had just said.

"…Tanks Sonic, for making my day just… so much more fantastic than it already is." She said with a sad smile on her little pink face.

_**She looks hot like that.**_

_I told you to leave!!_

_**But tormenting you is so much fun!**_

_It won't be fun when I mess up Amy's life because of you._

Unfortunately Sonic didn't notice his grip tightening on her shoulders.

"Ouch! Sonic, you're hurting me!" She winced at his grip, while it took him a few seconds to register what she had said. When her words finally actually sunk in, he released his grip immediately.

"Oh, Amy, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Sonic, but please be more careful next time. That was surprisingly painful" She said while rubbing her sore shoulders.

"I was having a war with inner me,"

She looked at him strangely, but said nothing for a while. Eventually, she told him she must be going, and left a dumbfounded Sonic behind.

_Wow, was that weird or what?_

**Alright, so that's chapter 1. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but this is what made its way onto the keyboard.**

**Anyway guys, please R&R, no flames please!! I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, its 12:06am and I'm tired, my cat is being annoying, and I still have HEAPS of homework. School is evil.**

**Okay, so if you have any suggestions on things I could improve in the story, please feel free to PM me, I'll definitely reply.**

**Oh and one more thing, the characters are pretty OOC, and I know it, but that is after all why it's called **_**fan-fiction **_**so, please don't be mean, this is only my second story ever. I am also aware that there are many other characters than mentioned in the beginning of the story. These were all I wanted to include though.**

**Alrighty, I'll update soon, but don't expect it tomorrow, I have lots of things to do :P**

**See you all soon,**

**-Smiley**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey everybodys

**Hey, hey everybodys!! YAY, an update!! Okay, not much to say, except thankyou to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it So here's the next chapter!! Enjoy :D**

**Key:**

-Normal

-_Thinking_

_-_"Taking"

-'Quotations'

-_**Inner Sonic**_

**-Author notes**

A Run Downtown

Sonic watched the retreating form of Amy long after she was gone. His thoughts had taken over again, only this time, they all included the twelve year old pink girl he had seen not twenty minutes ago.

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts to find he was standing on the road, creating a small traffic jam. Sonic quickly apologised to the said drivers and moved out of the way.

_Why was she so sad? _He asked himself.

_**It's because your face scared her away!! **_Sonic could feel his inner self smirking.

_When you insult me, you're insulting yourself too. After all, you are me. _Sonic replied.

_**Pity… **_Inner Sonic complained.

_Live with it. I have to._ Sonic thought.

Before inner Sonic had a chance to respond, there was a loud crash. He looked up to see that one of Dr. Robotnik's newest inventions going haywire on the city.

_Aw shoot. Not again, that stupid Egghead. _Sonic thought irritably.

Sonic ran up to the giant robot. _As if I didn't have enough on my plate already. To think I had nothing to do this morning._

He took a good look at the thing that was threatening the city. It had big long spider-like legs, and a great big compartment where the genius (idiot) himself sat. This thing was huge. About the size of that massive flying ship back in the days of Sonic Adventure (as he liked to call it) what was its name again, the Egg-something…

_**Like it matters now, just kill it before it kills you!! **_Thought his inner self,

_Right! …This is the only time I'm going to agree with you._

Sonic sprinted to one of its legs, then spin-dashed the 'knee' of the beast.

"Muahahahahahahaha"

Sonic rolled his eyes, he could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Well Sonic, my dear, dear friend. It's so nice to see you on such a wonderful day,"

"What do you want Egg-head?"

"Well you see Sonic," he paused "YOU!!" Before Sonic could do anything, a big, metal cage had landed on top of him. Sonic tried spin-dashing the cage, but nothing happened.

_Oh crap. _"HEY!! Let me go!!" _Now I must look like Amy, trapped with no way out. _He sighed, _what am I going to do?_

His chain of thought was broken by a venomous voice "Not a chance, Sonic" Robotnik stated.

"HEY SONIC!!" A young, childish voice rang out from the sky,

_Tails!! I should have known he would help me!_

Tails came into view in none other than the Tornado 3, of course, this was no surprise to Sonic. He had listened to the little fox's rants about how great this new plane is going to be.

"Tails, buddy! Great to see ya!" Sonic called back from his refinement area.

"Hang on Sonic, I'll get you out of there, just watch out!" Just as Tails was about to flip the switch to shoot the cannons his way, there was a crash, and Tails was on the ground in a big pile of rubble.

"NO! MY PLANE!! NO!!" Tails cried.

_Uh oh. What's going to happen now? _Sonic thought.

"Obviously you little children don't know what this machine can really do!!"

Eggman pressed a big blue button, and just as whatever was going to happen happened, something came flying past both Sonic and Tails, and smashed the large cannon on the top of its head.

"WHAT??" Screamed Eggman.

Sonic looked at Tails, to find the little fox already looking back. He had a look that said what-the-hell-just-happened. Sonic shrugged. Whatever it was just saved their lives.

Something similar to the first whooshed in once again past the hedgehog and fox, to shatter the glass that served as a windshield to the compartment.

Sonic and Tails' eyes widened as they saw who was standing at the broken windshield.

It was Amy.

_How the hell did she get there??_

Strangely, from their places, they could hear her low voice, and to put it frankly, they were scared to death.

This was **not **the Amy they knew.

In one swift movement, she had Eggman hanging over the side, to fall to his death if she let go.

"Please, please don't do this!! I beg you!!" he pleaded.

Did they hear that correctly? Did Eggman, **the** Eggman, just beg? To Amy??

"Why should I?" her voice soft, but terrifying.

"I-I-I-"

"Pathetic" she cut him off.

"Amy, please…"

She glared daggers at him.

Nevertheless, she through him back onto his seat in the compartment. Viciously.

"Get out" She stated, and in a flash, was gone.

Sonic didn't know what sis it, but the cage was lifted off him and thrown off into the distance, seemingly by an invisible force.

Tails approached him, "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know"

Sonic stepped to where the shattered glass of the long gone giant Egg-thing was.

In amongst all the glass, he saw it.

Her Piko-Piko hammer.

_What is this?_

**There you have it! Chapter two!! Woot!! Alrighty, so please R&R and tell me what you think!! Please keep in mind what I said about OOC-ness last chapter. No flames please!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!!**

**Hope to hear from you all soon,**

**-Smiley**


End file.
